riseuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
New Ossyrian Armed Forces
The New Ossyrian Military refers to the combined armed forces of the New Ossyrian Republic. Established in 98 AF out of the security branch of Hayakawa Technologies, it has advanced since it's foundations as a mercenary force to become one of the largest, best-trained militaries arguably in the entire galaxy, and at least in the Southern Rim =History= Origins The NOM's roots can be traced back to the Fall of the Empire in 92 AF, and the ensuing chaos that followed over the next several years. With little in the way of strong militaries to protect her company's assets, Hayakawa Technologies CEO Miko Hayakawa ordered a massive drive to form a armed forces-level private security force, made up of mercenaries left unemployed without the Empire and utilizing the corporation's highly advanced military hardware. Over the next six years Hayakawa Executive Security became critical to the security of HT-controlled facilities, as well as a recently-discovered garden world soon christened New Ossyria. When a government was established on the planet in 98 AF, in almost exclusive thanks to HT, every member of HES was given the option to enlist as a full-time, regular member of the New Ossyrian Military, requiring far more discipline than their previous jobs, intense training regimens, and an oath of loyalty to the New Ossyrian Republic; in return, they wouldn't have to worry about employment for quite some time, and would receive generous pensions upon being honorably discharged. The majority of mercenaries working in the HCS took that deal, leading to the NOM becoming the second largest military in the Southern Rim within a year of it's founding. Conflicts =Organization= Branches Army Army Vehicular Corps Mech Corps Stellar Navy Coast Guard Marine Corps Structure Command Structure Unit Structure Ranking Structure =Garments= Armor NOCU Standard The New Ossyrian Combat Uniform is the standard outfit worn by the majority of NOM troops. A rugged and practical battle garb, the NOCU contrasts the heavy-armor of many modern military uniforms with it's comparative simplicity; Kelvar weave armor plates and a durasteel helmet harken back to centuries-uniforms back on earth, providing notable protection that still doesn't quite match up with that used by nations such as the UFSR. The NOCU is far from backwards, however. Advanced synthetic stranded materials exclusive to the NOR are used in the camouflage fatigues underneath the main armor, making it incredibly resistance to slashing and piercing damage. In addition, the NOCU comes standard with a highly advanced wrist-mounted personal assistant device, and upcoming versions will utilize new personal shielding devices. The NOCU's advantage is not that it embraces or denies modern technology altogether, but that it can function with or without high-end electronics. A platoon of New Ossyrian soldiers can fight just effectively in NOCUs with their electronics disabled, a point proved in skirmishes with pirates who failed miserably to halt NOM infantry with EMP attacks. Mark XV Nashland Heavy Armor The latest and greatest in high-end combat armor, the Nashland Mark XV is an incredibly tough suit made from starfighter-grade durasteel playing laid over an undersuit made from same synthetic muscle material used in Synthoids. Beyond making it monumentally difficult to punch through, this material vastly improves the wearer's strength, allowing them to effortlessly toss around cars and trucks like ragdolls. The Mark XV's on-board computer systems are cutting-edge in their speed and reliability, providing soldiers with up to the second information on the battlefield via the helmet's HUD. Additionally, it stands as a proud achievement in Hayakawa Technologies history - after eight previous attempts, it finally includes a personal shielding device that does not explode when activated, and in fact provides an extra layer of protection for the wearer. So powerful a suit is naturally incredibly expensive; the sheer monetary cost of even a single armor set has resulted in the NOM limiting use to Army Ranger battalions and support troopers in the Marine Corps. Even this has strained the military's budget a great deal, leading to an ironic situation wherein command will refuse to commit troops to battle who are wearing the armor for fear of losing their investment should the suit be destroyed. Hazardous Atmosphere Combat Armor Designed for operations in environments where a soldier needs to maintain a controlled local atmosphere to function, the HECA is a fully airtight suit of battle armor that doubles as a hazmat garment. Originally designed for battle in areas where previous bombings had created a dirty and toxic atmosphere, the HECA's role was quickly expanded to serve as an all purpose airtight uniform, capable of protecting its wearer from anything from smoke inhalation to neurotoxins and even the vacuum of space. While nowhere near as expensive as Nashland Armor, the HECA does not come cheap. Most NOSN vessels are only issued enough for two thirds of the crew, and ground deployments will often see no more than four or five suits per platoon. Ironically, the comparative thickness of the HECA's armor compared to that on the NOCU has left many New Ossyrian soldiers begging for the former suit to become the new standard issue uniform. HMV/Small Crafts Pilot Flightsuit Simple and practical, the New Ossyrian Military Flightsuit is little more than a semi-airtight uniform designed to integrate with a flight helmet, ensuring a stable air pressure inside the pilot's body at all times. The exact same suit is issued to pilots of both HMVs and small spacecraft, a streamlining of stylings that fits well with the cross-training in basic fighter piloting that most Mech Corps recruits receive in basic training. Scout/Sniper Uniform Lighter and more mobile that the NOCU, the uniform worn by scouts and snipers is comfortable, breezy and low-profile all in one. Rather than thick Kevlar weave plates, this uniform utilizes a synthetic muscle-like polymer that cushions impacts in a semi-elastic fashion. While not as protective, it is far lighter in weight and can withstand more impacts than Kelvar thanks to better displacement of force. A far greater variety of camouflage patterns are available for the scout/sniper uniform than for the NOCU, due to the vastly increased importance of stealth for those wearing it on operations. Snipers are often issued a detachable Ghillie suit as well that weaves directly into the uniform, allowing easy access to a useful stealth tool. Duty Uniforms Ground Duty Uniforms Every serviceman and woman in the ground-based divisions of the NOM, be they in the Marines or Army, rifleman or engineer, enlisted or officer, Human or Ronso, are all issued the same style of casual uniforms. Made of a light but durable fabric and available in both digital and cammie patterns, NOM fatigues are often the only point of similarity between soldiers, marines and pilots of vastly different races and appearances. Although the pattern type is a choice left up to each individual soldier, the colors are not up for debate and determined based on service branch. Army members receive green and brown, Marines get tan and brown, and Mech Corpsmen wear black and gray. A similar uniform in black and blue was proposed for the Navy, but rejected In favor of a more classical uniform style. Naval Duty Uniforms Intended to show both the higher class of the Navy compared to ground-pounders as well as to make determining a fellow sailor's department easy, New Ossyrian Stellar Navy uniforms are as snazzy as they are professional. Comfortable and light, they offer a garment designed not for protection as with those uniforms worn by groundies, but to project an air of respect and elegance when worn on duty. Sailors in the NOSN have a legendary obsession with keeping their uniforms clean, extending all the way to engineers working down in the greasy bowels of ships hand-washing their duty fatigues first thing after shift every single night. NOSN officers forced to spend time on the ground will often be flabbergasted by the sheer dirt and wrinkling most ground troops allow their uniforms to take on, just as the ground troops will consider sailors wusses for having to wash their clothes so often. Formalwear Standard Dress Uniforms As one might expect, NOM Dress Uniforms are designed with one goal in mind - militaristic elegance. To that end, the two types uniforms for ground and space division servicemen respectively differ based on what qualifies as sophisticated compared to their average uniforms. Ground troop uniforms are the less ornate of the two, with simple dark tones, shined boots and hats produced by one of the finest haberdasheries on Prae'Lonth. As such, the Navy more than makes up for it's co-braches' simplicity, with colorful, incredibly ornate, gold-trimmed outfits that would look somewhat at home in Lykofan circles. Female uniforms in particular are designed to hug every curve of the wearer's body, a fact many, many male and lesbian sailors are thankful for. Ceremonial Armor An unusual armor used only during the most grandiose state function, NOM Ceremonial Armor is a plate-metal suit composed of blackened steel forged at a confidential location using allegedly ancient means. The Armor is extremely rare, only handed out to servicemen and women who have earned the Congressional Medal of Honor, and is only used in the most important of formal events. To have a set is among the highest status symbols in all New Ossyrian culture, a surefire recognition of heroism and a recognition that it's wearer embodies NOR values. While not intended for combat use, the armor does in fact provide excellent protection, having been proven in lab tests to withstand slashing, piercing, bullet impacts, shrapnel and even small plasma detonations with ease. It has been occasionally suggested that the armor plating, due to it's surprisingly low weight, be mass-produced for use in NOM armor, but all such proposal have been completely shot down to hell and back. =Combat Gear= Infantry Weapons Sidearms and Rifles Every member of the NOM, regardless of their position, rank or job, is trained and equipped with the SN-26 Combat Pistol. A compact, semi-automatic weapon chambered for 10mm rounds, this sidearm was original designed by Derringer Firearms, a company based out of Homeworld that was destroyed along with the Empire in 92 AF. Shortly thereafter, Hayakawa Technologies obtained the SN-26's blueprints and began manufacturing the weapon for it's security forces, and later the New Ossyrian Military. Standard troops are given a choice for their primary weapon: either an M29 Series Automatic Carbine, or an AK-56 Assault Rifle. Both weapons are offered to allow troopers who used the AK-56 as mercenaries to retain a familiar weapon, and both rifles have been chambered for 7.62mm rounds to streamline ammunition purchases and use. Most soldiers and marines prefer the M29 for it's improved accuracy and comparative ease of modification, but an undeniable minority swears the AK-56's far greater reliability and greatly reduced tendency to jam up is worth any accuracy tradeoff. Snipers in the NOM will generally be equipped with the OSR-14, a .50 caliber semi-auto rifle created with the stated intent of "dropping a damn rhino at 400 meters". The weapon has been proven in actual field testing to be capable of killing a rhinoceros at 620 meters, a fact that combined with it's high accuracy and surprisingly light weight has made it the favorite of NOM snipers. Heavy Automatic Weapons The most basic HAW used by the New Ossyrian Military and undoubtedly the most common is the M730 Light Machine Gun, a 57mm Squad Automatic Weapon used heavily in Army and Marine Corps units. For combat against power armored infantry and light HMVs, one of HT’s newer plasma weapons is issued, the APW-17 Plasma Minigun. Both weapons are fairly heavy in their weight and generally require specialized training to use properly. The APW-17 in particular is so unwieldy for small species such as Humans or Lepede that it is mainly issued to Synthoids, Ku’Tollans, Deinocharrans and servicemen of other such races with greater physical strength. Explosives All infantrymen in the NOM are issued four hand grenades normally; two M22 Fragmentation Grenades for anti-infantry use, and two M30 Concussion Grenades designed to combat vehicles and lighter HMVs. In situations requiring more destructive infantry-based power, the M29 and AK Makarov can both be fitted with a GR-15 Grenade Launcher mounted underneath the barrel and loaded with M56 Plasma Grenades. The same principle of igniting a packet of superheated gas packet in lieu of shrapnel or chemical force is utilized by the RPP-17, a shoulder-mounted rocket launcher that fires small plasma warheads. An anti-air variant, the RPP-17A, utilizes a heat-seeking computer system to neutralize enemy aircraft and airborne HMVs. Bladed Weaponry Various combat knives are available to all servicemen, and everyone who joins the NOM is given training in proper knife combat. Soldiers trained specially for CQB will often carry machetes, small battleaxes or even KM-14 Foldable Katanas for battling lightly armored enemies and predatory creatures. All physical blades used by the NOM are forged from high-grade Southern durasteel coated with a sprayed-on polymer developed by Hayakawa Technologies that gives the metal a practical immunity to oxidization. For dealing with heavier enemies such as power-armed infantry, however, much different melee weapons exist. The MCB-45P is a Karsian-made extending sword that projects a superheated plasma edge rather than using a simple sharpened cutting edge. Although this forces it to rely on battery power and a small store of gas to superheat, the vast increase in destructive capability over physical weaponry more than justifies it's use against heavier targets. Every member of New Ossyrian Army Rangers is equipped and highly trained with the MCB-45P's use. Infantry Equipment NOM Standard Survival Pack The standard-issue kit carried by all NOM infantry, the SSP is essentially a 15-kilo backpack containing everything a soldier needs to survive. The pack contains a variety of basic equipment: *Two weeks water and food rations (issued based on the nutritional needs of each individual soldier’s species) *One Combat Knife *One Machete *HTMT Hyper-Collapsable Tent *Ferrous Metal Firestarter *Flare Gun with 6 Flares (Three Red, Three Green) *Bedroll *Galactic Subspace Positioning Network (GSPN) Locator *Backup SN-26 with three ten-round magazines *Basic Field Medkit *Basic Animal Repellents PCS-11 Personal Shields Originally intended to be a feature in Mark VII Nashland Combat Armor, Hayakawa Technologies' Personal Combat Shield has had a troubled development history. In 87 AF the prototype was rushed into service as Ossyria was overrun by Tyran forces, and rapidly proved to have a major issue with exploding when activated. The problem could not be conclusively fixed until six years and five iterations later, with the PCS-5 finally proving capable of protecting the wearer and not turning them into chunky salsa. Instead, this model experienced massive problems with unreliability, a tendency to hold only half of it's supposed maximum charge, and penetration by low-caliber projectiles. Hayakawa Technologies engineers were ready to give up on the project entirely when a critical event offered a new opportunity: Zacharie Bellerose, a Lykofan Admiral, defected to the NOR, bringing with him five working Lykofan PSDs. With working personal shields to reverse engineer, HT was able to quickly develop a stable, fairly reliable model with the PCS-7. Currently the PCS-11 is being integrated into the army and marines as standard-issue equipment for all infantry. HTPA-30M Personal Assistant Perhaps one of the most useful pieces of non-combat equipment an NOM soldier carries, the HTPA-30M is a wrist-mounted variant of Hayakawa Technologies’ popular personal assistant modified for military use. Fitted with a durable, impact-resistant case and utilizing a highly reliable subspace extranet link, the small machine provides soldiers with a great deal of services. High-quality audio-visual communication, limited holoprojection, electronic mail access, GSPN location service, advanced mathematical and engineering calculation programs, artillery and airstrike target painting and countless other applications are available for use with the 30M. Vehicle-Mounted Weaponry =Technology= Automated Combat Systems Autoturrets UAVs Synthoids Infantry Enhancements Genetic Improvements Cybernetic Implants Prosthetics Advanced Defense Systems London-class Point Defense Energy Shielding and Force Fields Advanced Weapon Systems Plasma Weaponry Mikalovich Warheads Other Technology Galactic Subspace Positioning Network (GSPN) Quantum Entanglement Communication =Vehicles= Infantry Fighting Vehicles Armored Assault Vehicles Artillery Vehicles HMVs Water Naval Vessels =Stellar Navy Vessels= Battlestars Battleships Carriers Cruisers Destroyers Frigates Corvettes Gunships Fighters/Bombers Category:Factions